Rabbit Transit
Rabbit Transit is the thirty-third episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Shibumi Speaks and followed by Lionheart. Plot Takato, Henry, and Terriermon ride their ark somewhere, presumably the Land of the Sovereign. Takato misses the real world, where some things made sense. Terriermon misses the pastries, and when Henry asks if he misses anything that isn't food, he mentions Suzie. On Earth, Suzie blackmails Janyu into taking her to the playground by threatening to tell her mother that he left ink all over the sink. While at the playground, Yamaki appears and asks about Shibumi, suspecting he never fit in with the rest of the Monster Makers. Janyu says that what Shibumi wanted to do was create life itself, and tells Yamaki about the blue card Henry gave him to scan, with Shibumi's code on it. As Suzie climbs to the top of a slide, an ocean of data appears around her, and she can see the ark fly by. Janyu tries to get to her but Yamaki holds him back, and Suzie disappears. Yamaki says the digital world must have been reaching for her, and chose Suzie because she has the belief of a child. Suzie appears in the digital world, in an area full of rock formations. She meets some DigiGnomes, who fly away. When she takes off her jacket, Kiwimon steals it and destroys it, and knocks her down by shooting a bomb at her. When she touches a packet of old data, it inexplicably gives her a small electric shock (despite Renamon saying they were harmless). She cries out for Henry and Terriermon, and Terriermon hears her. Henry says they have to go get her, and the ark changes direction, listening to what Henry said. Suzie finds a bridge leading to the red castle of the Sovereign. Guarding the bridge is the Rabbit Deva, Antylamon. Not knowing who she really is, Suzie wants to become friends with her. Antylamon does not attack her, but tells her to go home. Suzie says she doesn't know how to and no one wants to help her. She asks where they are, and Antylamon says this is the Land of the Sovereign, and Antylamon protects them. Suzie asks Antylamon to help her look for Terriermon. Antylamon refuses, as she was assigned to guard the South Gate, but Suzie yells and says she'll hold her breath until she faints, so Antylamon reluctantly gives her a ride, with DigiGnomes flying alongside them. After Suzie asks her to run and jump around, Antylamon eventually gets tired. Suzie walks away to get something to eat, and Antylamon walks in the opposite direction. Makuramon is sulking over losing Calumon. He notices Suzie, and decides to capture her to avoid punishment. As Makuramon tries to capture Suzie, Antylamon tells him to let her go. Suzie bites Makuramon and runs. Makuramon runs after her when the ark lands between them, disintegrating on impact and leaving only its three passengers. Antylamon fights Makuramon, who hits her in the head with Primal Orb. When Antylamon uses Bunny Blade, Makuramon teleports away. Takato and Henry realize that Antylamon is a Deva, and run toward Suzie to tell her to stay away from her. But before they can, Suzie receives a digivice, becoming Antylamon's tamer. Then, a light shines from the Sovereign's castle and hits Antylamon, dedigivolving her into Lopmon, who resembles Terriermon. Notes *First appearance of Antylamon/Lopmon *Suzie is now Lopmon's tamer *Guilmon, Rika, and Renamon do not appear. This is the second episode Rika and Renamon do not appear in, and the third episode Guilmon is absent from. *Makuramon is the antagonist of this episode Category:Episodes